Revenge: A Watch Dogs Story
by NiceGuy3012
Summary: When Nicky is murdered in her apartment in San Francisco, Aiden must seek out old and new allies to stop this threat and get his revenge. Sequel to "Clara" one-shot.ABANDONED...


**Don't ask why I'm continuing this because the first part was supposed to be a one-shot and now I just gave it a sequel. This is not a one-shot which is surprising to myself because when I wrote a one-shot on Clara I just needed to vent because I was having a hard time with my other stories. So nevermind that because pobody's nerfect. (If you didn't get that you should seriously go to Netflix and watch The Good Place because I will be very sad if you didn't) On with the show.**

Arizona,2018

Aiden Pearce is beating the hell out of a gang leader that killed someone's family to send a rival a message and Aiden just felt this one hit very close to home. He used his baton and beat the hell out of his leg until he heard a crack. He was now hitting him on the side of the head and after the last one the guy blacked out.

Aiden pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"Emergency services, how may we help you?" An operator answered.

"Yeah, I was walking by and heard some shooting and some screams in the abandoned Phoenix Junkyard." Aiden replied.

"Got it. We will send some units and some ambulances on your way." The operator said and Aiden hung up.

Aiden walked out of the junkyard and headed to his black sports car. He drove off into the night running red lights and exceeding the speed limit by at least 20 miles per hour. After driving for a mile and a half, he stopped at the local motel and walked up to his room on the second floor.

He opened the door and shut it behind him before walking over to a desk. He opened a notebook that was sitting on the desk and crossed off the name and address written in one of the pages.

_Rasheed Clinton-Arizona-Arizona Junkyard-Leader Of Trashboys_

He turned on the TV and put on the news as he went to take a shower. He came out and sat down on the bed as he took some muscle relaxants to see if they helped with his messed up muscles after hitting one of the biggest gangs he had taken on in weeks.

He almost fell asleep when he heard something pretty messed up. Something that infuriated him to the very bone.

_Nicky Pearce, mother of the deceased Lena Pearce and 15 year old Jackson Pearce, was found dead earlier this evening in her apartment in San Francisco. She is believed to be the sister to vigilante Aiden Pearce who has been moving up and down the country the past 3 years. The young Jackson wasn't home to witness this and is currently in protection of the police in case of any other attempts on the family._

Aiden got up and flipped the desk. He picked up the desk chair and threw it at the TV, the screen cracking and the TV hitting the floor. After his rage was over, he sat down on the bed and started crying, the realization of what had happened hitting him. He had managed to pick up the little pieces of him that shattered after what happened with Lena these past few years but now, now that felt like the pieces were scattered again. And this time he couldn't pick them up.

He stood up to put on the outfit he labeled: Shadow. Before he could do anything though, he felt weak.

"Motherf- ." Aiden said as his body hit the bed and he gave in to the fatigue.

The next morning he left early in the morning. Before he left he had left 500$ for the damage he did to the room, got in his car, and headed towards San Francisco. He wasn't go in a plane because it was too risky. He was probably going to be recognized by the security.

A Few Days Later

Marcus Holloway was sitting on a couch in the hackerspace, with a pizza on one hand, and on the other he had his beautiful girlfriend, Sitara. They were with Wrench, geeking out about the new Star Wars Solo movie. Marcus said it was great and Wrench said it was just meh. Sitara was just laughing and staying out of their bickering.  
Josh was on his computer trying to hack into the newest ctOS update that Blume called ctOS 3.0 which, even though it was tougher than the last time they hacked into Blume, was still no match for Hawt Sauce. And Ray was just going about on the internet with a stiff one in his hand.

They were all interrupted when Josh called out to them.

"Guys! Someone is trying to hack into the server." Josh said and they all approached his side.

"Do you know who he is?" Marcus asked.

"No. They mask their ID well and it's a code we've never seen before so it's safe to assume that it's not Prime_Eight." Josh replied. "Damn, he's good." Josh exclaimed.

"Do you know where they are?" Sitara asked.

I can roughly track them to… wait. This shouldn't be right." Josh says eyeing the code weirdly.

"What is it?" Ray asked.

"Well, I think they're in the alley beside us. Take a look at it Ray." Josh says letting Ray look while still trying to fight off the intrusion.

"Wait, I know that code." Ray says. "Let me take care of it." Ray says picking up his taser.

"What is it man?" Marcus asks following behind Ray.

"Stay here, you'll see." Ray assures them as he walks out of the hackerspace.

He runs to the alley and goes behind the building to check the ctOS box they installed earlier that week. When he does, he sees the person he hoped it was.

"Aiden?" Ray asks.

"T-Bone?" Aiden asks looking at him and stopping the hack for a second.

He then heard a beep on his phone and looked down.

"Dammit!" Aiden said kicking the wall.

"What is it?" Ray asked.

"The guys I'm trying to hack, they're DedSec, just locked me out of the system." Aiden said throwing his phone at the wall and a cracking sound was heard.

"Yeah dude, I came out here about that. I know these guys. They're my buds. Come in." Ray said and Aiden nodded, picking up his phone and wincing when he saw the shattered screen.

"Oh, by the way, I go by Ray now." Ray said as he opened the door to the hackerspace.

Aiden just nodded as he followed Ray down the stairs.

He walked into the hackerspace and immediately everyone gasped.

"Is that… is that the motherfucking Fox?" Marcus asked shocked.

"Yeah, meet Aiden Pearce. He's an old friend of mine from my Chicago days. Aiden, these are Marcus, Sitara, Josh, and Wrench." Ray introduced and pointed out each of them and the last made hearts with his mask.

"Nice to meet you guys. So I'm guessing you were the one who saved me from that cell where I was probably going to die then?" Aiden asked nodding at Marcus.

"Yeah man, how'd you know?" Marcus asked.

"I have a good eye for people and you seem like the kind of guy who would be out there doing the dirty work. To prove my point I can guess that she is an artist of some sort, that Wrench over here is the demolitions expert and that Josh is the introverted hacker, AKA the one who locked me out of the system." Aiden said and everyone except Ray was left with their mouths open.

"What do you think of Ray?" Wrench asked.

"He's a… complicated character. I knew him back in 2013 and I still don't know what to make of him." Aiden said and Ray smirked.

"What are you doing here anyways man?" Marcus asked.

"I was looking for an old friend to help me find out something." Aiden answered.

"Was it about your sister?" Ray asked and Aiden nodded solemnly.

"What happened man?" Marcus asked.

"She was murdered in her own home, that's what happened. Some assholes made my nephew a fucking orphan that's what happened." Aiden said and his anger got the best of him as he pulled out his 1911 and started shooting at the wall.

Ray went to him and stopped him, taking the gun out of his strong grasp. Aiden finally calmed down after a minute of punching the wall.

"I'm sorry about that man." Marcus said.

"I saw the news man. I know that shooting a wall won't help your problems. Now I propose that we help you track down the fuckers that did this shit and find out why. Now, the person you were looking for, is it someone I know?" Ray asked.

"Clara."

**I hope you guys like this story as I am very eager to continue it. Tell me what you think in a review. Bye!**


End file.
